The Cell Games
by samurai-lapin
Summary: There can be no pleasure, without pain, no victor, without defeat, no love, without hate, and no life, without death..."
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't' own Dragonball Z.ok now w/ the story! I have had this chapter done for the longest tiem only I had to transfer it from a different comp etc.yeah so hard work (yeah right). But I finally got it out so I hope you guyz enjoy it, r/r and flamers are welcome.I wanna kno what you guyz wanna c happen.  
  
The Cell Games Training  
  
"talking" 'thinking'  
  
The Z Senshi flew to an empty field. Gohan and Goku had just gotten out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but everyone still wanted to do some training before the Cell Games were to arrive. Everyone came today because it was Gohan's birthday, and ChiChi insisted that even if he had to save the world, that he celebrate his birthday, so she brought lots of food and hit presents. Leave it to ChiChi to turn training into a party. They arrived at the clearing at around noon, and it wasn't anything special, just grass for miles and mountains in the distance. They set up all the picnic tables and spread the food out. The Saiyans were actually tied to trees at this time. Yes, it seems drastic, but the others actually wanted to have food too! When everything was set and the NORMAL eaters had their food, the Saiyans were released and in a gust of wind, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta had all the food left gone onto their plates, already chowing down. After ten minutes all the food was gone and everyone was ready for Gohan to open his presents.  
  
"Ok Gohan, open Yamcha's first," said Chi Chi as she sat next to her son at the head of the table to watch his reactions up close. Everyone was seated at the huge picnic table all together.  
  
Gohan obliged his mother, and ripped off the rapping paper to see a medium sized box. When he opened it, inside was a black leather book with his name inscribed on the front in silver.  
  
"It's sort of a journal Gohan. I figured with everything that has happened in our lives so far, that the future will probably be the same. You can write it all, past present, and future in that book to remember forever. Yeah it seems corny, but It seemed good at the time," stated Yamcha as he looked down to the ground.  
  
"No Yamcha, this is great. You're right, the future will be action packed, this is awesome! Thank you so much," Gohan said while running to him to give him a hug. Yamcha smiled at returned the hug gratefully. He was just glad that Gohan liked the gift. Gohan went and opened the rest of the gifts after that. He got a new Gi from Krillan, a magazine from Master Roshi, only his mother took it away before he could see it, a book from Tien and Chioutzu about psychic abilities, 12 birthday punches from Vegeta, and Piccolo gave him a beautiful silver plated dagger with a dragon on the side. All that was left was his parents' gift. They were interrupted though by the sound of a chopper coming down. The large yellow contraption landed on the ground and out jumped none other than Hercule himself. He ran up and started to rant about things they didn't listen to. Something about this being his training ground, but they really weren't paying attention. Not long after he started yelling, that a young girl came out, she looked about Gohan's age with blue eyes and black hair in pigtails. She was wearing tight black biker shorts and a large white T-shirt.  
  
She walked right up to her Dad and smacked him across the head causing him to fall to the ground. Everyone just sort of stared at her as if in thanks. She did that they had wanted to be doing for the past 3 minutes. Hercule just so of laid there on the ground so then she decided to check out why her Dad was yelling so much. She looked up to see all the Z-Senshi sitting at a picnic table. She walked up to them after staring for a second.  
  
"Sorry about my Dad there, he a, likes to make an ass of himself," she said throwing him a glare over her shoulder.  
  
"No problem. Um.I'm Goku Son, nice to meet you." Goku then introduced all of the senshi to Videl and she nodded in acknowledgment o all of them. The only one not introduced was Gohan, because sometime when Hercule started ranting, he had walked off to not hear it. He decided to start training anyway.  
  
"I'm Videl Satan, nice to meet you all. We had come here to train for the upcoming Cell Games. Actually, I had to drag my Dad out of the house. Ok, between you can me, I don't think my Dad is the strongest in the world. I have seen his matches, and while he's good, when I looked at the tapes for tournaments years before, the fighters were spectacular. Actually, one was named Goku, one Krillan, and I remember a green guy like you! Are you the people who competed in the past tournaments," she yelled with excitement. All Goku did was laugh and nod. He liked this girl already.  
  
"Wow, this is great. Can you actually fly! Oh my God, I remember you! You Tien, the man I saw fly in the tapes of the old world tournaments! Wow, can I train with you guys. My Dad is too arrogant for his own good."  
  
Tien smiled and nodded at the girl. She had a lot of heart, she would need that to train well.  
  
"You seem strong already. You knocked your Dad out by only back-handing him. Yes, you did hit a vital spot there, but you have great potential. It seems that my son has already started to train. We might as well join him now."  
  
Everyone got ready and started to walk where Gohan was already training. To everyone, he seemed to be training pretty lightly, just floating and fighting an invisible person in the air in his normal mode, but Videl really couldn't see any of his moves at all. She saw him, but his arms and legs were just a blur.  
  
"Hey, um, I know that since you all probably know how to fly, so this might seem like a stupid question, but how is it possible to move that fast. I can't see his arms or legs?"  
  
Yamcha decided to take that question since he didn't get a chance to do anything else since she ha arrived.  
  
"Well, with all the training they go through, that's actually pretty slow, and it's even impressive that a normal person like you can even see him at all. And, don't worry, you're not the only one that can't fly. Bulma and ChiChi can't either. With Goku though, you will learn soon."  
  
Videl only nodded. After hearing that it was impressive to see blurs, she figured that it might be smart not to do anything to offend these people. She watched as Goku floated over to his son and said something to him. He nodded and floated down and started to walk over to them. She did have to admit, even though she was totally against it, that he was very cute. His hair was spiky like his Dad's, and in odd angles too. She really had to figure out how it did that. He then walked up to her, and she, for once in her like, didn't know what she would say to someone. She felt as though she had to say something to impress him. Or at least gain his attention. He extended his hand as he stood in front of her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gohan. I heard that you will be training with us. Nice to meet you."  
  
After he introduced himself, she actually felt comfortable in his presence. She wasn't as scared to work with them anymore. She just smiled at him and took his hand and shook it.  
  
"Hi, yes I'm Videl, nice to meet you too."  
  
She wanted to gain more information on this boy. Why, after knowing a lot of cute boys, this one gained her attention. She kept on holding his hand after they finished shaking, maybe thinking that some information on him might be transferred through their grip. She looked through his eyes, and could tell that he had gone through a lot in his life. He still had his young innocence, yet was mature for his age. That was appealing to her. He cleared his throat and she blushed as she realized that she was just staring at him holding his hand. She released his hand, and stepped back to put space in between them.  
  
"Sorry about that. I do that a lot, as if I can learn things about people through their eyes. Didn't mean to do that." She laughed nervously hoping that they would take the obvious lie.  
  
All he did was smile at her, which she found to be quite cute and charming, and caused her to get annoyed with herself again.  
  
"That's ok. People have their ways of trying to learn new things about people. I just wasn't sure what was going on." Then he chuckled, and yet again she found that cute as well. She wasn't sure if there was anything about this boy with the powers that she wouldn't find cute. They just looked at each other and smiled. A comfortable silence ensured, and she didn't mind at all. Then someone on their right cleared their throat and she and Gohan turned their heads to see what they wanted.  
  
"If you guys are done staring, then maybe we can start training for this great threat that wants to take over the world. Is that ok with you guys? Of course you guys can also just stay standing their looking into each other eyes, but it's really up to you," Krillen said while smirking at them. Videl blushed to the roots of her hair, as she noticed Gohan did as well. She couldn't look him in the eye at the moment so she just walked over to the group and stood by them ready to train. They were all looking at her smirking and giving her knowing looks, which annoyed her as hell. Why couldn't they just leave her alone. She watched as Gohan walked passed her, but not before giving her a little smile, and going over to Goku. They smiled at each other and them flew up into the air and started sparring. She saw all of them pairing up and sparring with each other, and for a moment she thought that they were just going to leave her there. Then the woman with black hair in a bun walked up to her and gave her a big smile.  
  
"Hello dear. I'm ChiChi, I know that I might not know how to fly or be as good as any of the men but.," before ChiChi even finished her sentence Videl cut her off.  
  
"Oh My God! I know who you are. I can't believe I didn't realize it when I first heard your name, you fought Goku at the twenty-first Tenkaichi Budokai! I saw the fight on tape. You did awesome. I don't care if you are not as good as those guys, I would be honored for you to train me," Videl spat out while grabbing Chi Chi's hand.  
  
ChiChi just stared at Videl in awe, then she beamed. She already loved this little girl. She back-handed her father, seemed to take a GREAT interest in Gohan which she would have to do something about that in time, and she respected her. ChiChi hadn't met someone that respected her fighting in a long time, with Hercule here now, and even surprising as it is his own daughter giving it to her, she was being remembered. She dove for Videl and gave her a bone-crushing hug.  
  
Videl's eyes almost popped out of her head. THE ChiChi was hugging her. She hugged back and smiled. Her mother left a long time ago and it felt as though her mom was back hugging her again. Then she frowned slightly as ChiChi released her.  
  
"Honey, I would be HONORED to train YOU," is all ChiChi said before taking Videl's hand and taking her to a spot in the field so they could train. Videl only smiled and obliged by letting this great woman train her to be a great fighter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Videl was speechless. She always grew up thinking that her father was the strongest man in the world even though she always had an inkling that wasn't true. Then she comes to train with him one day and finds the REAL Earth's Special Forces. People stronger than her father. Then, if that wasn't enough, ChiChi went higher than Videl's expectations. She knew that these people had special attacks with lights and all, but fighting wise she never thought they'd be that much better than her father. Being trained by just a mother, who yes was in a tournament and did awesome in it, but even one that said she wasn't that good at all compared to the others. She was spectacular. She hadn't fought in ten, maybe thirteen years, and she over powered her father maybe ten times over. She had said that she stopped training and sparring when she had Gohan, but that growing up with Goku and people who use chi, she was able to learn a little bit here and there. She was able to show Videl the basic way of using your chi, putting it into your attacks to make them stronger by far. Her jaw almost touched the ground when she saw a faint glow on her fist while doing a kata. They trained for about five hours before the guys decided that it was time to eat. That was what we were all doing now, walking back to the camp. If ChiChi was that good, and she was nothing compared to these other people, how strong can they be!  
  
"Hey Videl, how was the training with ChiChi?" Videl jumped about two feet in the air. She didn't expect anyone to talk to her, and she wasn't paying attention, he scared the crap out of her! She turned around and noticed that it was Krillen.  
  
"Oh, hey. Yeah, it was great! ChiChi is a great fighter, I never thought that she would be that good."  
  
"Yeah, she was a great fighter. I guess that she never lost her touch after all these years."  
  
"She is a great fighter, it's a shame she stopped after she had Gohan, she could have been up to your standards. I mean, I thought she was awesome, and she said that she was nothing up to you guys, and I couldn't believe that! I have to see you guys fight once in a while to find how strong you are. I am not even up to her yet."  
  
"Well, there is some stuff about Goku's family that make him a great fighter. It's in his blood, but it's not up to me to tell you. She should have kept on training after she had Gohan, she has talent. Speaking of Gohan, you seem to find him very interesting, huh," Krillen said with a smirk. Videl was hoping that nobody would say anything about that, but it seems that Krillen is one of those people that just has to put his two cents in. She wasn't ready for that, so of course a slight blush had to make itself known on her face. Videl turned her head in the opposite direction of Krillen, but Krillen caught the red face right before she tried to hide it. 'Yes!' Krillen thought, 'I have something that I can tease Gohan about. That kid never does anything wrong and it's so freaking hard to tease him about anything. This is great.' Krillen decided that if he didn't go and leave her alone about Gohan that either her face will permanently look like an apple or it would explode from all the blood rushing to it so he slowly snuck away while she was still turned away.  
  
Videl heard Krillen walking away and breathed a sigh of relief. The first time in her life she actually is attracted to someone of the opposite sex and she gets teased about it. That was one thing she didn't want. She was only eleven years old, turning twelve soon, and she started to like a boy. She could punch herself. It's not that she didn't like the feeling of liking him. It was knew and she still had to get used to it. It's that, she always said that she wouldn't be interested in any boys until she had her life intact to the way she wanted it and did all the things that she wanted to. No boy would get in her way, then when she got that over with get married and have a family.  
  
All these feelings would be easier to understand if she did grow up with her mom. Her Dad told her that her mother had left when she was five to go and do things in her life that she was never able to. That's why Videl decided that she would do that before she got married, all the things in life like travel, etc. She wouldn't want her kids to have to go through what she went through and basically grow up with no mother. Her father didn't even tell her what he mother's name was. Well, it doesn't matter now, she already grew up, and she came out fine, if her mother was going to be like that and not care about her then it didn't matter to her. The truth was that being with ChiChi all day made her feel as if she had a mother, even if it was just for a day. Videl wanted to keep on training with her. Keep that feeling that overcame her being with a loving mother like ChiChi. Also, that would mean she got to see Gohan a lot more. 


	2. Learning new Things and the Agreement

AN: I am so glad that people loved my last chapter. It makes me wanna write all the tiem but , alas, that dman school that all of us teens have to go thru (more like hell.0 BUT ANYWAYZ ^.^ that's beside the point. Here is installment number 2 of 'the Cell Games"!!!.YAY!!!  
  
Chapter 2 - learning new things  
  
Everyone finally mad it to the picnic tables to eat. Gohan was able to withstand himself long enough for people to get their food before he ate it all. Everyone sat down to eat, and as if planned from destiny.or Chi Chi more like it, Gohan and Videl were seated next to each other. They didn't notice until their shoulder touched and they looked to see who it was, and then the trouble started. They blushed from the contact and of course, everyone saw. They quickly looked away and resumed eating, as everyone did so as well with amused faces. The feasting went on fairly well, except for Vegeta, who Videl hadn't noticed till that time, decided that he wanted everyone's share of food, and had to get the frying pan, but hey! What's new?  
  
After they ate, everyone decided to get some more training in before it got too late. They started to walk back toward the training area when Videl thought about something that krillen had said.  
  
"Hey, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan turned around at her voice, not having noticed that she was right behind him.  
  
"Yeah Videl?"  
  
" I was wondering something. I don't want to seem like I am intruding or anything, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Krillen ahd said something about all your strength being something in your blood, your family. I was jus curious about that, that's all."  
  
Gohan, then and there decided that he would have a little talking to Krillen later that day. More of a intervention, no negotiation. Yeah a democratic.FORCEFUL negotiation of why he was so stupid.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you are ready to know yet. I really wish I could tell you but I am not sure if you are ready to hear what I have to say."  
  
Videl looked toward the ground a little downcast. It wasn't like she actuallt expected for Gohan to tell her secrets when she had just met the kid like what.5 hours ago! It's just that now her curiosity will probably overwhelm her until she found out!  
  
"It's OK Gohan, I understand, I mean we just met and all I was just wondering."  
  
Gohan noticed her sad expression and wanted to do anything that would remove it from her face. Maybe after she sees them fight a little more and understands their ways, he might be able to include her in the Z-Senchi circle of his family secret.  
  
"Maybe by the end of the day you might be ready...MIGHT is the main word. We'll have to see."  
  
Videl was ecstatic! Hey, at this moment she'll take anything she can get.  
  
" OK Gohan!"  
  
Gohan couldn't help but chuckle. She was just so damn cute.  
  
"Ok, well since you trained with mom this morning, would you like to train with me a little?"  
  
Whoa.train with Gohan. Now, Videl had trained with Chichi and that was a struggle for her. From what she's heard, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta were the strongest. Hey, it was his prerogative. Be near this cute boy for a few hours, learning something she loves, now that was fine with her.  
  
"Sure Gohan! Let's go!"  
  
She started to skip ahead with a big smile on her face. Everyone turned to see what was going on, and saw her skipping around like a 2 year old that just got candy. They looked at Gohan, and he just shrugged. Hey, she was the one that was so happy about training with him.  
  
"Ehe, Gohan? Umm, is there any particular reason that Videl is jumping around like a mad monkey, "Goku asked his son.  
  
"All I said was if she wanted to train with me. Then she started to go crazy, I didn't do anything to her."  
  
Goku just grinned. This was great, his son at the age of 12 on this day, already basically having a relationship with a girl! How funny is that. Kind of like De Ja Vue. The only girl Goku had known was Bulma, but he never thought anything of her at all. The he met Chichi and basically promised to marry her at 12, to meet again when they were in their teens! The only other girl Goku had met besides Bulma and Launch he married! The same seemed to be going in that direction for Gohan. Well, ok maybe since Gohan is way smarter than Goku was at 12, he won't fall for the whole Marriage act thinking it was food.  
  
"Ok son, well if you need any help training her just let me know."  
  
Goku then flew off to spar with Vegeta. Gohan walked over to Videl and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Ok, ok, Videl? Are you ready to train or do you still need to get rid of some pent up energy?"  
  
Videl, just now realizing that she had been jumping up in down, now only mentally but physically blushed, yet again that day, and stood still.  
  
"Hehehe, sorry 'bout that."  
  
"No problem. Ok so lets get to work."  
  
~~~AN: sorry bout such a short chapter but I was writing and essay for physics to but I really wanted to get them to start training and still have some lil fluffiness floating around. I love when people get embarrassed so expect that a lot! Well ok r/r to let me know what you think. And if you think I'm moving to fast or anything. Thankies!!! 


	3. Training well sorta

AN: Ok so recap.last chapter was crap just them getting ready 2 train 2gether! Now we get the training part. I have never ever written a fight or anything that has 2 do w/ training at all in my life.l obviously I only have like 2 stories.. so I am gonna come up with whatever I can myself and I would love if people would email or review and tell me what u think. I took ishinryu karate for 2 years so I am using whatever I remember from that! Thankies!  
  
Chapter 3 - Training  
  
Gohan led Videl to a small section away from everyone else's training. Now was not the time for her to get distracted.she needed to learn how to harness her chi (sp? Most people spell it Ki but I heard somewhere that chi is pronounced Ki, but just for future reference, so cause no problems, maybe ill write it Ki ok. Like I said if anyone knows for sure let me know!) He sat down Indian style and she followed his lead.  
  
"Ok, now before we do any basic training, I want to make sure that you will have a strong hold on your Ki, or energy. Ok, now we are going to start with a few basic exercises. Close your eyes, now this may take a while. Right now, I want you to go into a meditative state."  
  
Videl closed her eyes and started at first to take in all her surroundings. The birds, fighting cries, wind, anything. Then slowly it all started to flow away and she heard her won blood pounding. She focused on that and then reached a state of total peace. Now all she heard was Gohan's soothing voice flowing through her head explaining what she had to do.  
  
Gohan watched her release herself into a state of total peacefulness and noticed how her features began to relax. Her face softened and he only wished that she could look like that more often.  
  
"Ok, great. Try and find your center."  
  
She let her mind flow to the pit of her stomach. She had meditated all the time, but never to find anything, just to try and relax, usually to cool her anger. She let herself flow and found this warn area.  
  
"I found something, its warm, I've never felt this before."  
  
"Good! Now I want you to try and bring it out. Don't force it though make it come naturally. Don't think, just do."  
  
Videl mentally put her arms out to try and lure the warmness in, but it was so hard, it wouldn't budge. Gohan noticed Videl's featured harden and she seemed to start to sweat after a few minutes.  
  
"No ,no , no Videl, don't force it. You're trying to pull it in. Just sort of.I don't know how to explain.embrace it. Make it a part of you."  
  
By this time everyone was watching Videl and the training was forgotten. They had been listening in a little the whole time and now it was getting interesting. Considering that Gohan had never taught anything before and had some.strange levels of training, (being thrown into mountains can affect a person), it was a surprise to see him handle this so well.  
  
Videl changed her tactics. She released the death grip on the feeling, and instead imagined it in her, as a part of her. How that warmness brought her strength and hope. It was a great feeling, like you could do anything, so inviting after you stop basically strangling it.  
  
A collective gasp could be heard throughout the group. Videl, intrigued to know what caused it opened her eyes.  
  
"What! What is it, what happened?"  
  
She looked up into Gohan face. He was staring at her in surprise, and then he beamed at her.  
  
"you did it! I can't believe I actually taught someone how to harness that without going into some painful exercises!"  
  
Noticing that everyone was looked at her lap, she looked down as well. In between her hands, was a small circle of light, yellow, almost white in colors just floating there. She gaped and started at it. Had she made that? It looked almost like how her energy felt inside her so it must be. Than, as quickly as it was there is disappeared. A look of irritation flashed across her face before she suddenly felt woozy and started to fall forward. Since she was sitting across from Gohan, he had noticed this and caught her shoulders before she would fall onto her face. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes.  
  
"Thank you Gohan," she replied sleepily before passing out in his arms.  
  
He looked down at her face and noticed how angelic it was without her hard features again. This is how she should always look.  
  
Gohan.wow! I am proud! You taught her how to harness her Ki without anyone's help. I would have thought you would have gone to at least someone to ask, but it came naturally to you. Not only that, it seemed to have ended happy for you," Goku said with a little smirk. Gohan only looked on confused before realizing that he was cradling Videl in his arms. He started to slowly push her away, but she snuggled into his embrace some more to get comfortable. Everyone looked on with amused faces. Bulma, seeing Gohan's predicament and embarrassment decided to help him out, since he was like a nephew to her, (and since she had done nothing else in the story).  
  
"Ok. Ok, it's getting late time to go home now everyone. We can train some more tomorrow," Bulma shouted to get everyone's attention. Everyone started to scatter going home one by one, but not before saying a little snippet to Gohan, causing him to wish he could just be buried alive and die.  
  
Last to leave was Gohan's family, but there was one problem, Hercule. Videl must have hit him pretty hard, since he was still knocked out on the ground, lying there like a slump.  
  
"Um, I guess that since now Videl AND Hercule are like in.a coma that we should bring them home with us and spend the night there, "questioned Goku.  
  
Gohan simply shrugged and Chichi thought about it a little before nodding her approval. Videl she didn't care about but they could leave Hercule lying on the floor in their guest room if they had to.  
  
Gohan, quite uncomfortable with carrying Videl went to his father.  
  
"Um, Dad, you can take Videl and I'll take Hercule is that ok?"  
  
"No son, that's ok! I'll take Hercule since Videl seems so happy in your arms."  
  
Gohan, blushing like mad, slowly looked down at Videl. She had her head nestled in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply yet quietly, and curled up against his chest. Against his better judgment, ha had to admit that she looked comfortable, and he didn't mind it at all, it was just so embarrassing. Sighing in defeat, he walked away to try and cool off his heated face.  
  
After Goku had Hercule in a position where he wasn't bothering Goku too much, (like that could happen), they were off, Chichi on nimbus with Goten, Goku with Hercule, and Gohan carrying Videl cradled in his arms, asleep at peace. Great, how more embarrassing can this get was all that Gohan could think of.  
  
AN: BWAHAHAHAHA a lot more embarrassing with me here! OK YAY I got this chapter out, now Videl spends the night, I definitely won't have her passed out all night.what fun would that be. A little more fluffiness and embarrassment is in store!!! WHEEEEE 


	4. The sleep over

AN: yeah I had Goetn born, but he was just born now, so hes only like one year or something old, cuz I figured that when Gohan is 17 goten can be like I dunno 5, 6, something like that, some one help me w/ da math here! Ok so here we go. To recap, Videl and Hercule have to spend the night at the Son's house since they r passed out. HERE we go!!!  
  
Chapter 4 - the sleep over  
  
Eventually, the Son's made it to their home. Hercule and Videl still knocked out. Goku dumped Hercule on the couch in the living room and went directly upstairs, tired form the days events. Gohan just stood there.not sure of what to do with Videl. Chichi, seeing his confusion, went to help him.  
  
"Honey, you can just put her in the guest bed room ok, I'll be there in a second. Bring a shit and, I guess a pair of your shorts for her to wear."  
  
Gohan nodded and then started to walk upstairs. He went to the guest room and placed her gently on the bed. He watched her sleep for a minute, and then went to his room to retrieve the clothes.  
  
Now, the only problem was that all his shorts were MIA, so to make things easier for him he just grabbed a pair of clean boxers. When he got back to the guest room, his mother was already there waiting for him. He held out the clothes and Chichi spotted the boxers and lifted an eye brow incredulously.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to take forever looking for shorts so I just grabbed them. Stop looking at me like that!"  
  
Chichi just snickered at grabbed the clothes, shooing him out of the room.  
  
Gohan, went and sat on his bed thinking about the day's events. He met Videl, and was beginning to feel closer to her throughout the day, which was scaring him. Could he already have a crush on her? Its is possible. He lay back with his hands behind his head staring at his white ceiling as his eyes started to feel heavy and droop. This was not the time for thinking, so he quickly fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, in the guest bed room, Chichi was disrobing Videl (no u hentais!!) and starting to put Gohan's clothes on her. When she was done she tucked her in and kissed her forehead saying good night. Videl smiled in her sleep and snuggled deeper into the covers. Chichi smiled and walked out of the room to go to sleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Videl woke up in the middle of the night, not knowing where she was. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room. The first thing she noticed was pictures on the walls of the Son's, all smiling and just plain having fun. She realized that she was in Gohan's house right away. The second thing she noticed was her attire. A plain gray tee-shirt with a pair of plaid, blue boxers. Now, the only possible explanation was that someone had changed her while she was asleep. Most likely it was Chichi, but who did they belong to? Judging by the size they probably were Gohan's. Videl smiled and blushed a little. She was wearing Gohan's boxers!  
  
She wasn't tired at all since she slept for so long so she got up and started to explore. She opened drawers in the room, and noticed that they held only a few pieces of clothes, probably belonging to members of the Z- Senchi when any of them slept-over. She walked out of the room and saw that the door right across from her was opened about and inch. Her, being the curious one she is, peeked inside to see that it was Gohan's room. He was laying under the sheets sleeping contently. She opened the door and walked inside, closing it slowly as to nto make any noise.  
  
She walked around and looked at everything in there. It wasn't overly furnished, only having the necessities, a bed, closet, and a small desk w/ booked piled high on it. She walked over to his bed and kneeled down in front of it. He was facing the wall, so she ended up staring at his back, but she didn't mind. She thought of this boy that she was watching, and how come she felt so differently about him than any other boy she met.  
  
He was sweet, yet straightforward. He was cute, she had to admit that, yet there was something else. She had felt a connection, like they were meant to meet and become friends. She had no problem with that, her closest friend was Erasa, but she never had a chance to hangout with her since she was usually training all the time or studying.  
  
Gohan turned over in his sleep, and Videl could finally see his face. He looked peaceful, so happy just lying there. She smiled slightly, and couldn't help herself as she started to play with his hair. She wondered how it could spike up like that in all odd angles. It was surprisingly soft though, and she ran her hands through it. Gohan, woken up from the presence of Videl's hand in his hair, slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Videl, seeing his eyes opened, pulled her hand away and laid it on the pillow next to his head.  
  
'I'm sorry did I wake you, I didn't mean to."  
  
"No, its ok, "Gohan replied sleepily, "It didn't bother me. Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just woke up and wasn't tired so I started to walk around a little."  
  
"Oh, ok, well if you want we can talk until you get tired again."  
  
"Ok, that's cool. So, how'd I do today?"  
  
Gohan decided to play around with her a little.  
  
"You did horrible."  
  
Videl, noticing the glint in his eye, realized he was playing and decided to go along with it.  
  
"Well, if I had a good teacher I would have probably done better."  
  
They smiled at each other and chuckled a little at this, starting to become more comfortable in each other's company.  
  
"Ok, ok, you did great. You found your Ki very quickly, and considering that I had never taught anybody before, I was surprised."  
  
"Well, you did explain it pretty well, I mean it started out bad but after I relaxed, it wasn't that hard. It was just so tiring though."  
  
"Yeah, it will be the first few times, but you will get used to it. I figured that tomorrow we could work on it a little more, I mean if you want to," Gohan said, not wanting ot make any assumptions that Videl would stay here or keep in touch with him anyway.  
  
Videl smiled at Gohan, and then he relaxed, seeing that she really did want to learn more.  
  
"That would be great! I'm so excited now, I can't wait!"  
  
Noticing that she was kneeling on the floor, Gohan moved back a little bit to make room for Videl.  
  
"Hey, you want to sit, I'm sure that kneeling on the floor can't be too comfortable."  
  
Videl stood up and sat at the edge of the bed before moving in and sitting on it Indian style. They had talked for two hours before Videl started to feel the exhaustion come back to her. She fell back onto the pillow, still talking to Gohan. Both of them had fallen asleep while talking, not realizing what a compromising situation they were in. Sometime that night, Gohan had rolled over closer to Videl, his arm draped around her, while she subconsciously snuggled into his warmth. ~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~****~*  
  
When Goku woke up the next day, he got a little surprise when he went to wake Gohan up. There was Videl lying next to Gohan sniggled into his chest while he had an arm wrapped around her. Now, that was a sight to behold. He smirked and decided to let them sleep a little more. He went back to his bedroom to see Chichi sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she looked up and say Goku's smile, she knew something was up. She bolted out of the room straight to Gohan's. Upon opening the door, she let in a gasp. Such sweet irony, they only met yesterday and here they were sleeping like a married couple. Hearts formed in her eyes and she walked away in a daze to go make breakfast. She went to Goten's room and picked him up to bring downstairs, along the way telling him her evil.*cough cough*.SWEET plans for Gohan and Videl's future.  
  
Surprising to Chichi, members of the Z-Senchi started to appear around breakfast. She saw Goku and gave him a glare, knowing he was the one that invited them here. She ended up making more food, to her dismay, to accommodate all of their stomachs. During all this, Gohan and Videl were still laying contently in his bed, obliviously to all the torturing to come.  
  
It took them a while, but eventually the Z-Senchi realized that Gohan was missing. Strangely, it was Vegeta who brought up the subject.  
  
"Harpy, where is your first brat? Did you torture him to death last night, or did he grow a brain and decided to run away from you?"  
  
.. ~*Twitch*~  
  
. ~*twitch*~  
  
.~*TWITCH*~  
  
~*WHAP*~  
  
Tien was the one that ended up dragging Vegeta away from Chichi after that.  
  
Krillen, finding another, nicer way to word the question asked her again.  
  
"Chichi, seriously though, is he still sleeping? He is usually awake by now."  
  
Goku and Chichi gave each other a knowing look that everyone noticed. Curious as to what was going on, Yamcha was about to ask again when they heard footsteps coming downstairs. They turned to the staircase to see Gohan rubbing sleep from his eyes. They all smiled at him and were about to get back to breakfast when they noticed another pair of feet walking down. Videl came into view and as Gohan stopped to look around at everyone, she bumped into him and leaned against him, falling back asleep. Gohan, still to tired to get embarrassed already, turned around and grabbed Videl, picking her up and laying her on a chair in the living room.  
  
He walked back to the table outside and immediately sat down and started to put food into his plate. Realizing all eyes were on him, he looked up and asked the most intelligent question he could come up with.  
  
"What?"  
  
Goku, learning evil tendencies from Vegeta, and embarrassing techniques from chichi, spoke up.  
  
"So, sleep well son?"  
  
Gohan, still oblivious to his fathers hidden meaning just nodded his head while shoveling food into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah. Great. I slept like a log!"  
  
Chichi couldn't help herself and started to giggle.  
  
"I'm sure Videl did too."  
  
It took him a few seconds but eventually Gohan caught on and stared as his mother in horror while she smirked.  
  
"What do you mean Chichi? What happened," asked Bulma.  
  
Gohan tried to tell his mother with his eyes not to go ahead and ruin the rest of his young life, but I guess he didn't speak the same language as she did.  
  
"I woke up this morning to Gohan and Videl."  
  
But, she never finished as a groan could be heard coming from the living room. A few seconds later Videl walked out, rubbing her eyes. (everyone seems to be doing that, huh?) She took the vacant seat next to Gohan, and immediately leaned on his shoulder, still tired from going to sleep so late.  
  
Gohan blushed deeply, and not wanting to be mean by pushing her off, but not knowing what to do, just sat there, as still as possible.  
  
Krillen noticed her attire, and their weariness this morning, again, like always (but don't we love it!), put in his two cents. (He could lose a lot of money by the end of this story)  
  
"Gohan, Videl, why so tired, huh?"  
  
Videl, for once this morning, still too tired to think straight, answered the question.  
  
"After I woke up last night, I talked to Gohan and we eventually fell asleep."  
  
"Well then, I like your Pj's there."  
  
"Oh yeah, I don't know, I woke up in them. I guess they're Gohan's"  
  
She didn't realized how wrong she was to say that. Everyone got this evil smirk on their faces. Bulma, coming out of her shell, (GOHAN VIDEL TORTURE!) decided to have some fun now.  
  
"Oh, so you enjoy wearing Gohan's underwear?"  
  
Videl, blushing like mad, looked down as his plaid boxers, and not knowing what to do, tried to make herself form into Gohan, thinking it will help her hide. Gohan, feeling Videl's pain, decided to help out.  
  
"hey guys, come on! We didn't do anything. She only came to talk and then feel asleep with me." He cut off there his mouths still open, thinking of ways to commit suicide.  
  
Everyone, including Vegeta, except for Goku and Chichi, became completely silent with their mouths agape giving Gohan and Videl disbelieving looks.  
  
"You guys slept in the same bed," was the universal reply.  
  
"Ehe," was all that Gohan said, trying to sink into his seat as far as possible, Videl, still attached, right along with him.  
  
"well," stated Tien, "today will sure be an interesting training session now won't it?"  
  
AN; WHOOOO I'm moving fast now. I have these moments where I get embarrassing ideas and have to type them up before I forget and this story is moving fast. There is only 2 days before the cell games. And, don't get me wrong, I love the chick, but lime shall not be included because of Videl. OOOh I just got and idea, I can make Videl jealous and make even more embarrassing events. I dunno I'll ask you guy, shall I include Lime, or not???  
  
Vegeta: Include the wench, she can liven up this dull tale.  
  
Gohan: you hate me don't you.  
  
Vegeta: Yes  
  
Yoshi (dats me!): NO ~*glomp*~ ok Gohan what do you think I should do??  
  
Gohan: Well, I think.  
  
Yoshi: AW well, too bad, its my decision. Ok guys let me know. And see I am including Bulma more! (he he I love Gohan so much, he's such a great character that doesn't get enough credit, and when he did it was during this, the cell games, and his Dad ended up dying!, now, how is that a way to bring recognition to this poor lil old fellow! And he looks exactly the way he does during the cell games episodes, I love his appearance there! 


	5. The real training seriously

AN: well, it was unanimous.Lime shall not be included in the tale. I didn't want her there anyways, but I believe that this is a democratic story, so you guys can choose! WHOOOO.well anywayz, now its going to get to the serious parts, I need to create a training session, and then it will get kinda dramatic during the main cell games section.but I wanted to make sure that I got all my embarrassment done by then. OK, OOOO HERE IT GOES!  
  
Chapter 5 - The REAL training. seriously  
  
Eventually, Gohan and Videl got up from under the table and scampered off into the house to get changed. All anyone could do was laugh, it was funny, the kid seemed to get more action than any of them at his age! Well, to Krillen it wasn't that funny, because he had only had Marron, and look how great that was, she was a 50 man woman, one person wouldn't have cut it. So, basically Gohan had it better off than he ever did.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Gohan and Videl returned and everyone flew off into the mountains to begin some more training, the Cell Games were only 2 days away.  
  
With all the fun and training going on, no one really understood the importance of this battle, they weren't thinking about what all this training was for. Except 2 people that is, Goku and Gohan. Goku could see it in Gohan's eyes that he was ready, for the true training. With Videl there though, he might decide for a change in plans. She was good, he had to giver here that, there were many traits in her almost saiyan- like, it roused some questions in his head.  
  
When they arrived at their trainings grounds, Gohan thought about what he would try and show Videl today, probably the basics so he could gouge her abilities. Gohan landed, and released Videl form his grip. Her walked over to a clear spot on his right, Videl following close behind. Not wasting and time, he spun around and threw a punch at her face, making sure not to make it to strong in case she didn't block it.  
  
Videl, seeing his fist flying at her at an amazing speed, surprised herself by ducking in time. Gohan followed up with a kick to her midsection, which she blocked, then countered with an elbow to his head. He blocked with his elbow and they became locked in that position.  
  
"Not bad Videl, not bad at all. You are better than I expected."  
  
"I don't know, I surprised myself there. I don't think I have ever been that fast."  
  
Gohan nodded, "Must be your Ki then, you are probably subconsciously entering it into your moves."  
  
There just resumed the little spar session, gaining speed with every move. They eventually got to the point that they only seemed like blurs. Easy for Gohan. But Videl was struggling to keep up. Gohan, sensing Videl's moves become sluggish, stopped the spar and sat Indian style on the ground, not having even broken a sweat. Videl fell to the ground in a lump breathing heavily wither her eyes closed.  
  
"Nice Videl, you sped up right along with me."  
  
"Videl gave him an incredulous look, "well, I wouldn't encourage me just yet, I'm like dying here while you can just sit there as if all we did was take a freaking walk in the park."  
  
Gohan chuckled, then moved closer to her until his knees were touching her head.  
  
"Ok, well if you want I can give you some of my Ki, and then you wont be so tired."  
  
"You can do that!?"  
  
"Yeah, it's easy."  
  
"Ok then, Ki away."  
  
Gohan placed one hand on her head and began to concentrate on the flow of his Ki, making sure not to 'overdose' her, that would be great, a hyperactive Videl jumping all over the place. He actually smiled at the image.  
  
Videl could feel the fatigue leave, and then the urge to just go and jump around all over the place, but she kept herself in check and waited for Gohan to finish.  
  
Gohan removed his hand when he figured she had enough, and Videl sat up slowly, a disbelieving look on her face.  
  
"I'm not tired at all! Wow, that stuff works, ok so what's next on the agenda?"  
  
Gohan got a thoughtful look on his face, tapping his chin with his index finger thinking of what to do next.  
  
"Well, I have a basic idea of your skills as a fighter, so I guess we can start with bringing you basic training to an end, so that you can have the best possible feel you can so we can start with the Ki techniques and what not."  
  
"Sounds good to me, I don't care what we do, I always end up training by myself so it's great that I have someone to train with now. Hey, I am even learning all these new things, its great!"  
  
Gohan smiled at her happy face, her good mood seeming to make him feel better.  
  
"Ok then, let's start. I think we can start with you balance."  
  
"How do we do that here?"  
  
"Well.see that small rock overt here?" Gohan pointed to a rock that was just 2 feet away.about the size of a baby fist.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I want you to stand on it with one foot and stay like that for.well it will be your first time, so how's an hour sound?"  
  
"AN HOUR!! BALANCING ON THAT ROCK!! You have go tot be kidding me?"  
  
"Nope, balance is one of the basic qualities in fighting that many people over look. Balance helps to maintain stamina, and it becomes harder to defeat an opponent that has adequate technique that can fight in any area or stance without falling, than an opponent that has great technique, but falls down every 5 seconds from trying to change a simple position."  
  
Videl, not having and retort to his speech, just stood up, grumbling the whole time, and walked over to the rock. She lightly stepped on it at first, then quickly fell over onto her ass, a sour look on her face.  
  
"That's not possible, there is no way that I can balance on that thing!"  
  
"Now, now, never say never! Look, just watch me."  
  
Gohan walked over to the rock and swiftly stepped on it with his arms out to the sides for balance. He didn't move a muscle, and didn't even seem to have to try.  
  
"See, its not impossible, you just are thinking to hard. Don't just stand on it, make sure that all your weight feels distributed evenly, and having your arms out helps to maintain that equality."  
  
Videl stood again, this time with a loom of determination on her face.  
  
"I WILL do this, if you can do it then I can too."  
  
She went to the rock, breathed in a deep breath, and then placed her foot on the rock. She looked up to Gohan, he just smiled and gave her the thumbs up, she smiled and returned the gesture, then she stood on her one foot. As she was about to fall over, she felt to hands grab her waist. She realized that Gohan had grabbed her before she fell, and was now holding her up on the rock.  
  
"Ok, I will help you get started, but after that you are on your own."  
  
She just gave him a grateful smile and closed her eyes, feeling her body relax itself, until she couldn't feel the unbalance in her system, her equilibrium straightening out.  
  
"Ok Gohan, you can let go now I think I'm ok." Not feeling any change, she opened her eyes to see Gohan giving her a slight smirk, his arms on his hips.  
  
"I haven't held you up for five minutes now."  
  
"What, I have been here for 5 minutes already?"  
  
"Yup, and now I want you to stay there for 55 more, until it gets to the point where no matter what position you have to stay in, your body can react quickly and counteract so you won't fall. I'll be back later."  
  
Videl, just gave him an evil glare as he walked away smiling. Fine, if that was the way he wanted to b, fine, she'll become a pro soon enough. She closed her eyes and placed her body into a meditative state, waiting for those 55 minutes to play out.  
  
Samurai-Lapin: Well.. No WAFF at all there, but we're getting to the nitty gritty now, time to start training! Ok, well maybe WE is a strange word, they is more acceptable. Anywayz, the next chapter, Goku will reveal to Gohan his plan for tough training, and then after that, I might need to start the cell games, what do you think, are you ready? 


	6. Gohans fear and Goku's thoughts wait...

AN: OK people, I fixed the problem in my numbers so it is an hour now. Some people were so mean about it, I totally forgot how long I wanted her there in the middle of writing the story so excuse me for that mistake. Ok so on to the next section. I am just writing this chapter on a whim, no ideas or anything, just gonna try it so don't mind me if it's a little.well..stupid I should say. LOL anywayz thanks for reading and review so I know if u guys like it.  
  
Chapter 6: Gohan's Fear, and Goku's thoughts. . . wait Goku thinking?  
  
Gohan walked away from Videl, still chuckling from their conversation. Videl was a fire cracker waiting to go off. He loved it. He walked over to the other Z-senchi's training, ready to start a serious work-out.  
  
"Hey Gohan, where's Videl," Goku asked, seeing Gohan by himself.  
  
Gohan smiled a little mischievous grin and pointed behind him. He didn't even get a chance to answer before....  
  
"GOHAN, I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I GET OFF THIS ROCK!!"  
  
Goku just gave Gohan a confused look.  
  
"Yeah, I'm working on her balance."  
  
Everyone looked over to see Videl standing on a small rock, trying to keep her body relaxed.  
  
"Hey, not bad. She pretty good," Krillen stated, seeing that this became easier for Videl the longer she stood there.  
  
"Yeah, she learns quickly. Anyways, I'm ready for some training Dad lets go." Gohan rushed at Goku and they began a little spar to get warmed up.  
  
Everyone began their little warm-ups, wanting to be ready for their match against Cell.  
  
Gohan's concentration was off, Goku could tell. He was fast enough, used enough power, but in his eyes Goku could tell something was wrong. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, but he could tell when one of his loved ones was having a problem. He decided to wait after the warm-up to ask him.  
  
They sparred for another hour before Goku figured they had enough. Goku landed on the ground and sat down Indian style waiting for Gohan. He landed and sat in front of his Dad.  
  
"What's up Dad?"  
  
"Son, is there something bothering you?"  
  
Gohan was startled, not knowing what to say. His father wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he could surprise you.  
  
"No Dad, I'm fine."  
  
"Gohan, I want to help you please just tell me."  
  
Gohan hesitated. He never really talked to his father about things going on in his head. Hey, there was a first for everything.  
  
"Well, I am just worried, that's all."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well, about this upcoming battle. I mean, cell is strong, we can all tell. I am just worried about what will happen."  
  
Goku placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"Don't sorry Son, as long as we all train hard and do our best when we get there, that's all we could hope for."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right! But, I have another problem."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well, what about Videl? I really don't want her there. I don't want her getting hurt."  
  
Goku finally put two and two together. Yes, he was worried about the battle, as much as he was, but also he had Videl to think about. She was a great fighter, and a fats learner, but she wasn't ready. She would need some serious training. He knew that Videl wouldn't back down if they told her no. she would just go to the games anyway just to get a chance to fight. It was in her spirit. Hmmmm.. the room of spirit and time. THE HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER!!  
  
"I have an idea!"  
  
Gohan fell back in surprise. First off, his father was silent for 5 minutes staring off into space, then shouted in his father. Not just that, he shouted that he had an idea!  
  
"Umm..ok Dad what is it?"  
  
"The hyperbolic time chamber. Videl won't just agree to not fight, so let's get her into shape. And then, I can go in there and me and you could have our training sessions to try and get you to become a super saiyan!"  
  
"But, won't Videl get a little in the way when you and I want to train?"  
  
"That's ok, the HTC holds two people at a time, so you can her can go in at first. And then I could switch with her so me and you can train." (Let's pretend like they can do that, and that Gohan stays the full year and then Videl and Goku will each take half a year.)  
  
That wasn't a bad idea. Gohan had totally forgotten about the HTC, and now he won't have to worry about fighting with Videl, and he could get extra training.  
  
"Alright Dad, great idea. OH MY GOD, VIDEL!"  
  
Gohan ran over to where he left Videl on the rock. She was still standing on it, and was in a sort of meditative state. She wasn't in any strain now, but once she gets off, her body is going to be extremely sore, she stayed on there a half an hour longer, and Gohan promised to get her in an hour.  
  
He gently tapped her shoulder, trying not o frighten her. She didn't notice so he tapped her a little harder. Hey eyes flew open and she screamed from loss of concentration and fell over...right on Gohan.  
  
"Well, hello to you to," Gohan said lying flat on his back.  
  
Videl looked up into his face.  
  
"Sorry about that, you kinda scared me and I lost my concentration."  
  
"No problem, I was trying to get your attention. I left you on there a little longer then planned.  
  
"That's ok, I didn't notice," Videl stated, getting off of Gohan. That is, until she felt the pain in her legs and fell back over.  
  
"OOOOW, What the hell!"  
  
"Yeah, that is expected. You legs have been in one position for a while, and have been holding your weight. You are gonna have to relax for a little while. I also have some news."  
  
Videl rolled off Gohan onto her back and stared at the sky.  
  
"so what the news?"  
  
Gohan fell on his back next to Videl, watching the cloud go by. For some reason, eh was nervous. He was going to be alone with videl for half a year. wait. He... was. going.. to. be. alone. with.. Videl.for.half..a.year. No wonder he was nervous. Na dwhat was she gonna say about it.  
  
"Well, my father had this idea about your training. We figured that you were gonna try and help us fight Cell no matter what, but you are just not ready."  
  
"I Know that Gohan! That's what all this training is for."  
  
"Yeah, but you are going to need more training than all this. There is this special room that if you go inside, you can accomplish a years worth of training in only one day outside," Gohan told Videl, looked over at her face to see wha6t she thought.  
  
"Oh, so you basically want me to train in there so that I can boost up my abilities and get more training."  
  
"Yeah, but here's the thing. You would be training for only half a year, and be all alone...with me."  
  
That caught Videl's attention. She spun her head to stare at Gohan. Was he serious, be alone with him for half a year. She could see in his eyes that he wasn't joking, not one bit. Yeah, the training would be great, but could she handle being alone with him for half a year. She did end up sleeping in his bed and he didn't do anything perverted, figuring he was too young for that anyways. And this was a great experience opportunity. Train with one of the strongest fighters in the world, who also happened to be her age, cute, and well ok that didn't matter but her mind was telling her go for it.  
  
"Yeah, let's do it."  
  
Gohan's smile could have lit up a room.  
  
"OK, great! Yeah, after half a year you will leave and then my father can come in and he can do some training with me so I can get to the next level."  
  
Videl, not understanding what he meant on bit, nodded anyway. These people had abilities she had never seen, so she would learn in time.  
  
"Ok, time to get up and do some more training. I am guessing that my Dad will want us to go in tomorrow since th day after that will be the Cell games.  
  
Crickets could be heard for miles.  
  
From all the fun they were having, they didn't even realize that the Cell games for 2 days away. The pressure expanded at that moment, and the finality of the situation set in. If they lost, everyone would perish. Gohan held out a hand to help Videl up and they both stood looking at each other, understanding that this was going to be one of the most important and hard 2 days of their life. Well, for them now, a year and a day.  
  
"Gohan, I know that we have only known each other for a few days, but I want to let you know that you have become one of my best friends, and no matter what happens, that I won't forget you."  
  
'Where had that come from,' Videl thought.  
  
"I feel the same way."  
  
'Where had that come from,' Gohan thought.  
  
They embraced in a tight hug, all the emotions running through them being to much to handle. Videl gave Gohan a kiss on his cheek, causing his face to flame up as usual when he was around her.  
  
"Come on, let's go and get ready for tomorrow."  
  
Videl took Gohan's hand and walked him back to the others, getting psyched for her upcoming half year with her crush, and trying to sort out her feelings for him as well, the same thoughts going through Gohan's head. He had never liked a girl like this before, and these feelings were new, but he liked them.  
  
Little did they know, everyone saw them.  
  
"That's just wrong. How come Gohan gets more action than me," Krillen wailed. "oh, woe is me," he cried as he fell on his knees on the ground.  
  
"Don't worry Krillen, you'll find someone soon."  
  
"Oh, Gohan's growing up so fast, its so weird," Yamcha stated, watching Gohan get dragged away by Videl to their things.  
  
"Yeah I know, and he was always so shy. I figured that he would only find someone when he was a lot older and more open. He doesn't tell anybody anything really. I think that Videl will be good for him, she can get his feelings out of him," Tien stated, Chioutzu nodding in agreement. Everyone thought a little about that. They all never thought much about Gohan really. Now that they thought about he, he really wasn't open, not as much as they thought at least. Videl really was good for him, and also, she brought bait at which to make Gohan become the first human tomato. Oh, let the fun begin.  
  
AN: Nest chapter, the HTC. I don't really remember what I put in the first 5 chapters guys, so I am probable changing things left and right, and now I have midterms coming up, actually I have 2 tomorrow! Wow, I should be studying but I figured that I haven't updated this story so.and also one more thing. I started another story and no one has told me if they like my idea or anything and I am getting pissed off guys. Someone read my new story, "the fight of a lifetime on the flipside," and tell me what you think!! 


End file.
